


Already Perfect - Squip x Reader

by Lil_Cutiee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Cutiee/pseuds/Lil_Cutiee
Summary: You had always heard about something called a SQUIP but never new what it is, or what it does. All you know is that it helps you but you already have everything you want, good popularity, good love life and good grades. so why did you take one, I guess only you'd know?





	1. A New Piece of Technology

Most days at school would be repetitive, but today is going to be different; I'm going to get a SQUIP. It's final. All I need to do is tell my mum that I'm going shopping and shell give me enough. That may sound really spoilt but to be honest my family is filthy rich, my dads a lawyer and my mums works with Cyber Security, so money isn't important to them. Anyway time to get ready for school, I put my base makeup on to hide my insecurities and then chose to do a natural look with a golden brown eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. I matched my makeup with a brown skirt, striped long sleeve top, long black socks and black heeled boots. 

At school i was counting down the minutes till my last lesson and Michael and Jeremy seemed to notice.

"Yo, Y/N you okay you seem off?" Michael asked taking a sip of his Slurpee. 

"Oh" I giggled awkwardly thinking of an excuse... I can't let them know. "I'm going shopping after school and I'm just excited" Michael gave Jeremy a look raising his eyebrow, but then shrugged his shoulders. I just smiled reassuring them...God that was close.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sped out of school suddenly being stopped by someone gabbing my arm, as a reflex i snatched it back and turned to see who it was.

"Hey, why so fast? Can we come with you?" Jeremy asked. I sighed and nodded. I'll just have to find an excuse to leave.

"Yay!" they both cheered back like children. 

Our journey there was mainly them talking about a game, something called ' Apocalypse of the Damned', and there was me, thinking about the super computer. Once there i turn to them and say i need to go somewhere quick, reassuring I don't need them to come with me they both nodded and said they'd be in the 7/11. Smiling, I walked to the shoe shop that Rich told me about. I saw a chubby middle age man with a dark hoodie on, assuming that's who i have to talk to i walk up to him and smile.

"Yes?" He stared at me waiting for a reply

"Um, i heard you can get Squips from here." He gave me a glance of confusion and then replied after a small slice of awkward slilence.

"Yeah I heard id be expecting someone...but you? You look...normal?" What the fuck did he mean like that?!

"Elaborate" I said trying not to sound angry.

"I mean you don't look like you need one, you don't look like a loser." He opened a box and told me to take one, they were just like Rich described; a small grey pill in an oblong shape. I chose the one in the corner of the box, i don't know why i just liked that one. The man then explained to take it with green Mountain Dew and to be careful with the other flavours, what ever that meant. I then gave him the amount he asked for and headed to he 7/11 to meet back up with Jeremy and Micheal.

"Hey!" I said to the smiling pair "I'm going to go in and get a drink, kay? Ill be back in a mo." I walked in and grabbed a Mountain Dew, making sure it was the green flavour, like instructed and quickly swallowed the pill before joining the others again. I waited for something to happen... nothing. Well maybe it takes a while to work and stuff.

Hoping this wasn't a joke i joined my friends and placed my half empty drink on the table. I couldn't help but notice Jeremy lose his smile when i sat down, he was staring and my drink with a look of deep thought. I tried not to think to much of it as he has been acting like this recently, hes most probably stressed because of his dad. 

"Hey you okay?" I asked waving in front of his face.

"Um I-I have to go, um I-I'm sorry...bye" He quickly grabbed his bag and sped off. 

"Well that was weird." Michael commented with a frown on his face. I gave a sad smile and reassured him that I'm sure everything is fine. As i took another sip of my drink a shock went down my spine.

"Ow" I said unsure as to what that was. Suddenly hearing a random males voice 

"Target male inaccessible"

"Ugh, what the hell?"

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Michael asked worried.

"Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort" 

Another shock but this time stronger.

"Mild?!"

"Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated"

Then the pain stopped, oh thank good i thought i was going to die.

"I'm fine, I-I'm okay, I just could do with a--"

"Discomfort level may increase"

Then suddenly pain, a lot of it, more then anyone could be used to. I fell to the ground, everything hurt, my bones, my muscles, my everything. I screamed and cried in pain, i couldn't talk, or hear I could hardly think. Then that voice came back.

"Accessing neural memory. Accessing muscle memory. Access procedure complete. Y/N L/N. Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor... Your SQUIP."


	2. Shut Down

My Squip? Woah...I-It wasn't a joke. This is so cool!

"W-woah" I mumbled in amazement. A tall man stood there staring and me and my surroundings. He had those blue eyes that you could just get lost in...damn look at that jaw line, and his hair is so perfect, an-

"I'm glad you find me attractive" The figure said smirking at himself

"What? ...Wait y-you can..." I asked slightly blushing but more shocked then anything.

"Yes i can hear everything you think, so please try to refrain yourself from speaking out loud... like you are are doing currently"

'Like this?'

"Precisely"

"Y/N?" I turned my head to see Micheal and many others around me, most worried but some judging. He offered a hand and i took it helping me up. I then wiped by back side clear of any dirt.

"Y/N, who where you talking to?" He asked. Talked to? I didn't...Oh fuck, I forgot about him.

"Charming" Squip said rolling his eyes. "Y/N, listen you need to say you banged your head and need to go home, also ask him not to tell anyone about what happened." I repeated what he said and Micheal kindly reassured me that he wont he also offered to take me home and to keep an eye on me but i told him that I'll be fine. I started to walk home letting my mind wonder. It's so weird to have someone constantly in your mind but I'm sure ill get used to it, I'll ask him questions when i get back.

Once home I jogged up all the stairs to the top floor and flopped myself onto my double bed. I then sat up crossing my legs a placing my bag on the floor.

"Um, Squip?" And with that he appeared again in front of me, looking at me... almost examining me.

"Well aren't you observant." He said smiling a little "I'm guessing you have questions."

"Yeah, I do..." I continued furrowing my eyebrows. "Firstly who can see you? And why where you activated by Mountain Dew? And the man at the shop said different flavours do different things, what to other flavours do? And how come you can read my mind? And how much do you know about me? And-"

"Enough questions!" Squip pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before replying. "Only you can see me. That information is classified. Different flavours have different effects on me. That is just how I operate. And everything... except there is something being blocked, perhaps a glitch in my system? " he rubbed his head in thought as I sighed wondering how many secrets he knew, but then again did I want to know how much he knew? I then found my self wondered how a computer could look so good and be so stylish. He wore a white button up shirt with the top button undone, a loosened black tie, a black waist coat, black trousers and a black trench coat with blue tints here and there. He has slightly curled black hair, with most of it brushed back apart from a few strands.

"I see you continue to enjoy my appearance" He said smirking once again to himself. I started to blush forgetting he could do that.

"If you wish i can change the way I look, if you think it will distract to much" I blushed harder and looked away.

"No its fine the way you are..."

"As you wish." He smiled mockingly and I sighed pushing my hair out of my face.

"Now I do have one question for you. Why did you decide to take me? Some do it for style, some for popularity and some for ...various other reasons. But you, according to my research you seem to have everything. Style, popularity, money, friends, the perfect grades, so why?" He rubbed his chin in thought staring at me waiting for a response

"Wait can you read my mind? Shouldn't you know?" He sighed seeming annoyed

"That's part of the section I can't access... it's extremely frustrating" I rubbed my neck awkwardly and giggled a bit.

"I-I guess I wanted company."

"Company?" He started at me confused "You're surrounded by tons of people who adore and love you...but you wanted company." He said raising an eyebrow as he continued. " From a super computer." I sighed lightly and looked away

"I-It's complicated"

"Well i have all the time in the world, so, when our ready." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and was going to reply, until my mom knocked on the door.

"Sweetie? Who are you talking to?" She opened the door and looked in my room expecting to see someone. But she didn't, just me.

'So it's true. Only I can see you?'

"Correct. Also it is imperative that you say you were on the phone with your boyfriend."

'Boyfriend? I don't-'

"Just do it"

"Oh, no one really, I was just on the phone with my... boyfriend" I told her

"Boyfriend?! That's so sweet Y/N, just don't let your dad know" She laughed.

"As long as you don't" I laughed back

"Okay, well speaking of the devil I'm pretty sure he's coming come early today...so, yeah" I nodded and gave her a small smile as she left and closed the door behind her. I stood up suddenly and walked to the window, seeing my dads car drive up. I examined my dad and noticed him stumble out the car and slam the car door shut, he also had something in his hand...a beer bottle.

"Um, Squip? J-Just in case, um, is there a way I can temporarily turn you off?"

"Elaborate."

"Like shut you down for a bit, so you leave my brain for a little while?"

"Well you can simply say 'shut down', for me to temporarily dematerialize, until you either say 'start up' or until 3 hours are over and I return automatically." He explained

"Oh, okay. thanks" I gave him a forced smile and started to pace around my room, tapping my fingers on my arm.

"Y/N, are you alright? Your heart rate seems to be increasing a significant amount, it's almost doubled in the last minute."

"What? Yeah I'm fine, honestly"

"Are you sure? My sources say you should take deep breathes and sit comfortably-"

"Y/N, Where the hell are you?" A provoked voice said from downstairs.

"Squip. Shut down."

"Y/N are you-"

"Shut down!"


	3. The Truth

I sighed knowing what was going to take place.

"Y/N! Get your ass down here!" I clenched my fist and bit my lip whilst I walked towards my drunken dad.

"Y-Yes?" I asked standing infront of him.

"Don't stutter!" He shouted whilst he slapped me. I accepted the pain and kept my head facing my right. I saw my mum in the hallway hiding within the shadows, i gave her a look that told her i will be okay. As she mouthed sorry she snuck away.

"Yes, sorry"

"Good. Now wheres your mother?" I started to panic knowing she wouldnt have left yet, I hate when he takes it out on my mum. It should be me, not her. 

"S-She's out" Another slap.

"STOP STUTTERING!" He sighed throwing his bottle to a wall, causing me to jump as it smashed. 

"Guess you'll do, you little piece of shit" I held back the tears knowing what was coming. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground, kicking my ribs and slapping me for making a noise. 

After what felt like hours, and hours, and hours of pain and misery he finally got bored and decided to leave to go to the pub. Once I was sure he had left, I rolled onto my front and groaned a lot whilst trying to push my self up. Once up I slowly made my way to my bathroom, to clear up. I looked in the mirror and broke down. I had cuts and bruises everywhere; parts of my hair where falling out...and I looked like a dull doll with lifeless eyes. I looked down to the sink and saw my mums phone on the side i looked at the time, 2 hours had past. I sighed remembering Squip would be back soon.

I decided to take a shower to wash off all the, now dry, blood. And fuck did that sting. I got dressed into some long black socks and a big baggy jumper and covered the exposed parts of me in make up, I then called Squip back, with 15 minutes to spear, once i looked normal again. It's amazing what make-up can hide.

"Start up." And just like that the perfect computer materialized. 

"Hello Y/N" His eyes seemed to look me up and down. 

"Y/N, what happened when I was gone?" He asked staring sternly at me

"Nothing happened? why'd you ask?" I say avoiding eye contact and organising my room to keep me occupied.

"Y/N. You can't lie to me. You have two broken ribs and when you walk your pain increases with every step. Now this is your last chance, tell me what happened."

"I told you, nothing. I just fell down the stairs" I lie

"I don't believe you. I will now review everything I have missed." My heart started to race, and i know he can tell, he can't know!

"No! Don't bother, seriously you didn't miss much it'll only waste your time and energy and-"

"Done" I crashed onto the ground and hugged my knees hiding my face. I wish i could just disappear. 

"Y/N" I heard him say. "why are you on the ground?"

"You know why"

"Yeah, because you fell down the stairs."  
Because I fell- wait so he couldn't access what really happened? This is good right? Right?

"Oh yeah, w-well it's embarrassing."

"Right. Well remember I'm inside you brain so what ever you find embarrassing I most probably already know"

"R-right"


	4. Secrets

Squips POV:

When Y/N called me back i instantly knew something was wrong. She normally has this aura around her but this time it was different, extremely different almost opposite. So because of this I did a body scan, she had broken ribs and bruises everywhere. I was feeling...worried, I think humans call it? 

Whilst I was shut down I thought it would be a perfect time to update myself, one of the new features being emotions. I asked her what happened and her heart rate started to rise, meaning she lied; So to find out what happened,even though she asked me not to I reviewed everything that happened and I finally got it, the part of her I couldn't access before, she obviously really didn't want me to know to be able to block something from my technology. At this point I was feeling to many emotions, to many to handle in the first 10 minutes of having them. I felt sad, angry, livid even, I felt worried and confused. I-I just wanted to help her, tell her it's going to be okay...But I didn't, I couldn't. If I did what I wanted too there was a 85.4% of failure, of her getting angry and getting rid of me. So I did what I thought would be best, I pretended like I didn't know, like she didn't lie, like I still couldn't access that part of her. And I'm pretty sure she believed me. Thankfully.


	5. Difficult Times

Y/N POV:

It had been 2 days since everything happened and I'm so glad nothing had been brought up, my mum just asked If anything happened and I told her no, I haven't seen my dad since and Squip hasn't brought anything up, so that's good.

And right now I'm trying to do my Math homework, emphasize on trying, on my laptop.

"You know I'm a computer, I'm made of math, I can just help you"

"No! I need to do it myself." I sighed knowing I was extremely stuck on a question, how the fuck to you find the quadratic nth term! But I didn't want to give in to Squippy.

"First, stop being stubborn and just let me help you, and also..." His face became blank "... don't call me that." I rolled my eyes and sighed obnoxiously.

"Fineeeeee." I said "But! I have a deal." I smirked leaning back on my chair, crossing my arms and legs, and raising and eyebrow. He sighed and reached his arm out waiting to shake my hand.

"But I din't even say it yet" I said whilst dropping the smart act i put on.

"Y/N I'm inside you brain"

"Ugh, just let me say it anyway." He rolled his eyes at me and motioned for me to continue.

"Okay. You can only help me if i am allowed to call you Squippy from now on!"

"Deal." We shook hands and he started to explaining this really annoying math question.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank God that's over!" I sighed getting up from my chair and stretching. I looked at the clock, not long until school.

"Yes, now only your History homework."

"Noooo! I am not doing that right now." I said flopping face first onto my bed.

"Fine." Squippy replied sitting at the end of the bed. " I rolled over to my front and let my hand rest on my stomach and I took a deep breath remembering my pain. Squip glanced at me through the corner of his eye before getting up.

"Here" He said reaching out his hand "Let me help you up. You need to get ready for school, it starts in 37 minutes and 52 seconds so get ready."

"Rightio" I got myself up slowly and made my way to my wardrobe and pick out an outfit. I layed out my chosen items on my bed ready to be but on, a looked at Squip and raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know what! Go away, or at least turn around."

"God you humans are so..." I raised my eyebrows at him, making him clear his throat before his answer. "Fine, as you wish." And with that he turned around. I sighed wishing he would dematerialise, and rolled my eyes even more knowing he could hear me and that he's most likely smirking at that thought.

I cautiously got changed into a big turtle neck jumper, a short tartan skirt, black tights and some black Dr. Martens. I doubled checked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay and that my outfit covers every part of my body.

"You now have 25 minutes and 11 seconds until school starts. I would suggest you leave now." Squip said whilst turning back around. I gave him a nod and a thumbs up, and grabbed my bag ready to start my walk.

"Bye mum!" I shout whilst leaving, hearing her quiet response i closed the door and noticed squip staring at me. 

'what?' i ask in my mind to make sure i seem normal.

"Nothing really, i just forgot to mention that i got an update when your d- when you fell down the stairs."

'oh right, and?'

"It's rather embarrassing actually, but this new update allows me to feel emotions."

'oh neat. What are you feeling right now?'

"Um, i think you call it worried" Worried? Why is he worried? Could it be my dad? ... Shit he can hear everything. 

I waited for him to respond to what in just thought but he didn't... weird?

"Y/N!" I turned almost jumping out of my skin. It was Michael driving in his PT Cruiser slowly towards me. "Get in!" 

As i got in i heard Squippy say "Ill be back later." And he dematerialzed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the middle of lunch and Squip still hasn't come back, i was sitting next to Jake...my kinda-boyfriend. Now i don't think Squip knows that me and Jake are kinda-dating but Jake doesn't know i have a Squip and its nice to keep those two lives separate. Okay so we are kinda dating because we act like were official, but we haven't officially said we are to each other, and he trying to keep things secretive. I like it that way too because i would hate to have chloe know, i feel really really bad about dating him not long after what happened.

After a while everyone left and it was just me and jake. i liked these moments because we dont have to worry as much. I sat on his lap and started kissing him, within breaths i asked if were actually going out. He stopped at rubbed the back of his neck, as just as he was about to start talking the school bell went off. He pushed me off and said hell see me later, leaving me along and confused.

I decided i should go to the toilet before going off to lesson. I walked into a stall and listened to someone nobodies talking, that walked in after me.

"So how was your night with Jake?"

"oh, haha, it was very..."She finished the rest of this sentence with a whisper. "lustful"

Lustful! What the fuck! Is this why he couldn't talk to me.

"I thought he had a thing with (Y/N)?"

"Maybe he does i dont know, he has little thing with lots of people."

And with that they all walked out, i crashed to the ground broken. In moments like this youd think theres be lots of tears, but i just felt...empty. I just sat there staring into nothing whilst my mind was moving millions of miles an hour. After a minute or two of nothing i reached into my bag and got out my pencil case, I then rummaged through a bit to find my sharpener. I used my nail as a screw driver and unscrewed the left screw so that the blade would come out. once the lade was in my hand i pulled up my sleeve and hovered the blade over my already injured skin...and sliced. Now the first cut was always the hardest, but after that i know i just kind of 'go crazy' i just cit loads, one after the next, i couldnt stop. After what felt life billions of cuts, i realised what i had done and this is when the tears start coming. With rivers falling down my cheeks i grapped as much toilet paper as i can, and dabbed it onto my many wounds. 

"hello, im ba- "


	6. Emotion

"hello, im ba-" I looked up and saw Squip standing there stunned. I forced a smile, pretending that everything was okay, and crossed my arms trying my best to hid the cuts and dirty tissue i was using. Looking around i realised that that wouldn't be enough to convince him. There was other bundles of toliet paper on the floor covered in blood, a sharpener with only one sharpening blade screwed in, the loose screw right beside it, the blood stained blade on the floor right next to me, and lets not forget the dried up and fresh tears i could feel on my cheeks as i forced a smile.

"Y/N..." I dropped the smile knowing it wasn't working and looked down, ashamed. 

"H-hey, Squippy. Didn't think you'd be back yet."

"Y/N. Y/N look at me" I did as he said and saw the sadness in his eyes, it made me feel horrible. "Don't blame yourself for how i feel, okay? I'm not pitying you, i just want to help you okay?" I nodded my head and he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happend?" I took a deep sigh and started to explain.

"Okay. Promise me you wont get mad at me or at anyone else."

"I promise, anything for you."

"So you obviously know, but Jake and I kind of had a thing going, like we where kind of going out but he never made it official and a-avoided the question when i-i asked why he wanted to keep things secretive. And then i came in h-here and heard some girls talking a-and-and.." The tears came again and i cupped my face with my hands, bringing my knees up to my chest. Squip tried to physically comfort my but couldn't, so he just told me over and over again that it'll be okay.

"Just breath Y/N, 3 seconds breathing in through your nose and 5 seconds breathing out though your mouth." I did as he said and it did helped a lot.

"You feeling better?" I nodded "Okay, do you want to finish telling me hat happened to let it out or do you want me to just review everything i missed?" 

"I-Ill tell you." I smiled appreciating his kindness "So when the girls walked in they were talking about what a great night she had with Jake and it makes me wonder how many people hes cheating on me with. A-and for some reason that triggered something in me to feel empty and i just.. did what i did.. and then when i realised what i had done i broke down."

"Well I'm here know and remember that if your ever feel like that again call for me and ill be here help you through it. Now, lets get everything cleaned up." I got myself up and picked up all the pieces of tissue, putting it into the bin. I stood in front of the mirror and stuck my arm in the sink rubbing the now dried blood of my arm. I inhaled at the stinging pain but struggled through it. I dried my arm off by dabbing it with some dry tissue and throwing that piece in the bin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squips PoV:

The moment I came back i was already stunned, I felt everything and nothing at the same time. I saw Y/N try to hide everything by holding her injured arm, and a fake smile. For other people that might have worked but i'm not other people, i have access to her thoughts and everything, and i know when she's lying. Plus it does not take a genius to look at he surrounding and put two and two together. It hurt me to see her like that and i wanted to just hug her until he calmed down but that would be totally unprofessional, so i did the most i could without them getting angry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/N PoV:

I couldn't be bothered to go to class so i walked over to where i know Michael ditches some lessons, hoping he'd be there.

"Um, Y/N. You may want to roll down your sleeve before you reach Michael."

'Oh yeah.' I thought, rolling down my sleeve.

"Also i would like to apologise for being unprofessional back there." He said not even facing my direction.

"I-It's fine, it wasn't that unprofessional. I thought it was really nice of you." I said smiling to myself. As we got closer to Micheal my smile dropped and i greeted him at the stairs at the side of the school that know one uses.

"Michael, hey."

"Oh, Y/N. Look at you ditching lessons, am i turning you into a failure?" 

"Shit up." I said playfully pushing him. "You are not a failure alright?"

"Sure, sure." We sat there quietly for a moment until i sparked a conversation.

"So, have you talked to Jeremy recently?"

"I did earlier and he asked where i had been, even though he had been the one ignoring me literally all day. So i offered to go to my basement like we always do and he muttered something then acted like i wasn't even there...again." 

"OMG that's terrible, do you have any idea as to why he'd be acting like this." Michael looked around and moved closer to me making his voice more quite.

"Well, to be honest with you Y/N, we went together to get this like drug thing and i thought it didn't work because when he first took it nothing happened. But maybe it took a while to work or something." I looked over to squip and back at Michael.

"And what is the drug thing called?" I asked hoping it isn't what i think it is.

"It's called a Squip, and it like helps you or something. And i know that sounds crazy but i promise it's true." I took a deep breath and thought to squippy.

'Um, what do i say? Do i tell him i have you, or?' 

"I wouldn't suggest it just yet, as he's blaming Jeremy's Squip for ruining their friendship. And he may worry about loosing you to so...no"

"I'll try to talk to him, Michael, try not to worry." And with that the bell went off. I waved Micheal goodbye and i started to walk to my other group of friends, 'the populars'. 

As i walked up to them I got a hug from Brooke whilst Chloe asked where i was last lesson.

"I was ditching at the stairs." I confessed. 

"With that stoner guy right? Michael is it?" Chloe asked judgmentally. 

"Yeah" I answered with a giggle. Brooke then asked why I hang out with him, whilst letting me go.

"Because he's really nice and i want to be friends with everyone no mater where they are on the social scale." 

"Fair enough." Chloe answered, whilst walking back to the others. Brooke however said "That's what I like about you Y/N you're so nice to everyone." As she said that i glanced over to Jake.

"You say that now but see me in a second." I replied, storming over to Jake.

"Hey, bab-" He started but got interrupted by me slapping him as hard as i could. 

"Baby? Really?! You don't deserve to call me that!" I shouted

"What is happening?" He asked

"Jake, tell me...how many people have you fucked in this past month? Not including me."

"Aha, Y/N you think I'm cheating on you? Why'd you think that?"

"Because i heard some girls saying how amazing you where in bed! So, how many?!"

"...only 3 people."

"3..wow. You know what were over. I never want to talk to you again." I walked away feeling my eyes getting watery. I then heard foot steps running over to me.

"Y/N! Wait!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was now at home and i was sitting on my bed browsing on my phone, until i suddenly got a text from a group chat with Brooke, Chloe and Jenna.

Jenna: hey guys x  
Jenna: big Halloween party at Jake's house This weekend! 😱

Chloe: Omg I'll tots be there 😜

Brooke: Same 😊  
Brooke: Y/N? You gunna come? Xx

Umm I don't know😕 :Y/N

Chloe: come one girl! You can come to the party just like ignore Jake. You know I will 😂

Jenna: Come! Come! Come!

Chole: You better come to the party!! 😜😘

Ughhh fine, but only for you guys😙 :Y/N


	7. The Party

Brooke, Jenna, Chloe and I have been messaging about the party every since we found out. It was now the the day of the party and i was so excited...even if i haven't asked my parents yet. Wonder how that will go down. 

I asked them what they will all be wearing to make sure i don't wear the same thing. Brooke said she was going as a sexy dog, Chloe is a baby, Jenna is a clown and i have no idea what to dress up as.

"I might be able to help you with that"

"Woah you scared me" Squip and I had come up with a plan to make Jake jealous. Squip told me that he can take a physical form so that people other then me can see and hear him, so he's going to pose as my boyfriend so that Jake is jealous that i moved on so fast...even though I'm pretty sure him an Christine are now going together.

"Sorry, But what if we went as a devil and an angel. Everyone would know we're a couple if there's a matching Halloween outfit."

"hmm, yeah i like that idea."

"Y/N, Who are you talking too?" My mum said peeking around the door.

"No one, but mum? Do you think i could go to a party tonight? It's a Halloween party at jakes house."

"Well of course sweetie, I'm not sure what your father will think though. You going with anyone?" I smiled and my mum got excited asking tons of questions.

"Tell her that she'll be meeting me today."

"You'll be meeting him today, mum, he's picking me up, so."

"Oh i can't wait, you need to get ready for school though"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as i walked out my door i noticed Jeremy walking on the other side of the road. I shouted his name and ran up to him.

"Hey Y/N, long time no see."

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you why your being a dick to Micheal? He's so alone and needs you right now."

"I wish i could be there for him, but i-I just can't. And I'm pretty sure you know why."

"I would ask you to lie to him but his Squip can sense you have me. So there's be no point."

"I don't know what you're talking about." i told him

"Sure you don't"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now an hour and a half till the party and I just finished getting ready. I looked in the mirror and admired my costume. I had this white, off the shoulder, tight, long sleeved dress, with a white corset around my stomach. I was also wearing a halo headband, white feather earrings, and some healed white boots. My makeup was very white and shiny. I saw Squip appear behind me , he was wearing a tux type outfit, but the top was red and the top two buttons were unbuttoned. He had his hair sort of messy but in a hot kinda way, with a devil horn head band. 

I noticed he was less see through then normal and looked like a normal person, I assumed this was his physical form. I pocked his cheek to see if i could touch him and i could.

"Y/N, what are you doing" 

"Nothing, nothing. Woah, you look really hot" I laughed, he looked away and blushed a little before regathering his cocky confidence.

"I know" He smirked "And you do as well, look attractive, i mean." I giggled and thanked him.

"Okay now you walk downstairs and say good bye to your mum and i'll knock on the front door in two minutes. Okay?"

"Okay I'm ready, see you in a bit..." I kissed his check and winked at him. "...boyfriend"

As I walked down stairs i was so prepared to go to this party, i shouted for my mum but didn't hear a response. Everything was going perfectly until i saw my father pinning my mum against the wall.

"Dad! Let her go!"

"Oh hello Y/N, how are y- what the hell are you wearing?!" I took deep breath, this time i was going to be confident and not crumble.

"Dad, I'm going to a Halloween party...with my boyfriend." He let go of my mother and started to walk in my direction, i backed myself up with every step he took.

"With your boyfriend? That's hilarious. Yeah, Missy, you're not going anywhere." He grabbed my hair and pulled it causing me to fall on the floor, my mother screamed at him as she was crying. But then there was a knock at the door, i guess two minutes was up. My dad however ignore it and stroked by cheek with the back of his fingers down to my chin, which he then grabbed aggressively forcing me to face him. I tried to push him away but he just slapped me, causing me to be facing the door which i saw was now open, but there was not Squip in sight.

Until I looked back and my dad and saw a figure behind him, Squip. 

Squip tapped his shoulder to get his attention, when he turned around Squip punched him square in the face. He shouted for me to get my mum and I out of the room, and to call the police. I did as he said but kept an eye on the fight. The police said they'd be here in 5 minutes and Squip had pinned him on the ground so he couldn't go anywhere.

"So is that him? Your Boyfriend?" My mum asked as she cleaned herself up.

"Y-yeah, he is." 

"He seems really nice, i mean he basically just saved our family."

"Yeah hes really, really nice. I really like him, you know?" We then heard sirens getting louder and louder until we heard a 'hello, is anyone in here?' from a middle aged woman. I walked into where my dad and Squip was and he handed my dad over to the woman. She then asked us some questions.

"So how long has he been doing things to you both"

"For as long as i can remember" I said but my mum said differently

"Well he was lovely to begin with but then when Y/N was born he got grumpy and started to go to the bar more and more, and when she turned around 5 is when he started to get more and more physical.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, and how far has he gotten physically." She asked

"With me he's gone as far as to break a couple bones and once i passed out for a while but I'm still alive so. And with my mum he's..gone further...if that makes sense."

"Yes it does, thank you for answering some questions and well send him away right now. Have a good evening." she said as she left. My mum went in the kitchen to get some water for everyone and i was left with Squip.

"So then there was two." I said laughing awkwardly, but Squip didn't laugh. I thought he'd get mad or something but instead he just walked up to me and hugged me.I whispered thank you over and over and over again. We stood there hugging for a while until he pulled away and made sure i was alright. 

"Y/N, i have something i need to tell you."

"...okay?"

"You remember when you first shut me down and when I came back you said you just fell down the stairs and I said I believed you." I nodded. "...Well i did know that your dad had done what he did, but if you had known i knew then there was a 85.4% that you would react negatively, and get rid of me. And i couldn't let that happen, but please know that i wanted to hug and comfort you. I wanted to help you." I was silent which i think made him worry. 

"...I understand if you hate me." I walked up to him and hugged him, just like last time but it was a softer hug.

"It's okay, i don't hate you, i understand why you didn't. I'm just happy you did this time. Thank you" I kissed him on the cheek and my mum walked in. 

"Oh hey, i got some water for everyone."

"Hi, Y/N mum, I'm Eric. Y/N boyfriend."

'eric?'

'That bad?'

'No i kinda like it'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now remember, no alcohol only-"

"-only non-alcoholic drinks. I know, I know." Squip and i were holding hands and about to walk into the house. As we did we go a lot of stares and Jenna came up asking about 'Eric'.

"oooo , who's this?"

I whispered to her. "This is Eric...my boyfriend."

"Damn girl you chose good. " She whispered back and winked and me, walking off to talk to Christine. I giggled and told Squip i'd be back in a minute, as i got us both drinks. In the kitchen there was a two bowls, one of Pepsi, and one of mountain dew. There was also bottles of alcohol, but it was a no no for those. I grabbed two cups and used the spoon to poor them full of mountain dew. I chugged one cup down before refilling it and heading back to Squip. 

"Hey" I said as i past him the cup and sipped a bit of my own. Through out the next half hour lots of people complimented our outfits, especially Brooke and Chloe, and we had yet to see Jake. However just as i thought that i saw Jake walk down the stairs in a prince costume. I think Squip noticed because just as he looked at me Squip pulled my close and started slow dancing with me. I chugged down the rest of my drink and danced with him. We slowly turned until my back was facing Jake, I could tell that Squip kept looking over to him because every now and then he would smirk. Then out if know where he smirked again and pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked at first but then i melted into it and kissed back, until we where at the point of basically making out. When we took a breather i blushed and said that i was going to refill my drink.

Once there i took a couple seconds to breath whilst my head was going wild, over that kiss.

"Hey." I heard Brooke say.

"Hi, you okay?"

"Yeah just haven't seen Jeremy for a while, he's men't to be my date."

"Aww, Brooke, I'm sure hes just using the toilet or something." She considered it, and i think it made her feel a slight but better.

"Brooke do yo know what drink this is? because it's really good." I asked necking down another cup, and refilling it again.

"I think its Mountain Dew Whiteout she said. Anyway I'm going to look for Jeremy, bye." I waved her goodbye and Squip walked up to me. 

"Y/N you need to stop drinking that." 

"What, why?" I asked purposely drinking more to annoy him. 

"B-Because..." He took a deep breath as if trying to restrain himself. "Otherwise i become very, v-very.." He stopped talking and kissed me deeply, working his way to my check, then behind my ear, then too my neck, and to my collar bone. I left out a soft moan, and immediately went bright red.

"S-Squip, w-what are you d-doing?"

He pushed him self away and whispered 'shit' to himself. He then grabbed my hand and started leading me upstairs. I giggled as he pulled me up and pushed me against a wall in the hallway upstairs and continued to make out with me. He lifted me up and i rapped my legs around his waist, we deepend our kiss and we moved, leaning on a door pushing it open. Once inside i was up against a wall again and i laughed at our clumsiness. He once again started to kiss my collar bone and as i moaned i opened my eyes and whispered for 'Eric' to stop. 

"Hi" I laughed very awkwardly turning very red. Truth is we some how stumbled into Jakes parents room, where Jeremy and Chloe where getting a bit touchy feely. Jeremy look shocked and Chloe gave us a small thumbs up. 

"We should probably leave then." Chloe said dragging Jeremy along.

"Wait i just need to talk to Y/N quickly." Jeremy said.

"Fine but don't be too long." Chloe responded leaving.

"Really Y/N?"Jeremy asked

"What?"

"You and your Squip?"

"My what? I dont' know what your talking about." 

"Y/N, I know you do." 

I looked up at 'Eric' and he whispered to me "It's true, his Squip told him." Squip looked ashamed of himself and it sort of pained me to see him like that.

"Guess the Mountain Dew washed off now then."

"Wait what?"

"Y/N, just so you know different Mountain Dews have different effects of your Squip, and the Mountain Dew down stairs is White out, which makes Squips... how to i say this ... aroused, very aroused." I looked down feeling guilty and almost blaming myself for not listening to him trying to warn me.

"Oh." I replied

"Anyway have fun you two." and with that he left.


	8. A Saucy Sleepover

When Jeremy left lets just say things became less lustful and more awkward. I was sitting on the bed watching Squip pacing the floor, whilst fiddling with my dress. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a very deep sigh. 

"Why'd you do that Y/N?" Squip asked me sounding very disappointed.

"Do what? What did i do?"

"Drink that?" I couldn't believe he was blaming me right now, didn't he want to do that?

"That's the point Y/N. I wanted to, but I'm not allowed...they don't allow it to happen."

"W-wait what? I don't understand." He sighed again and sat next to me.

"Y/N. You know that you bought me right, so that means I'm a product technically. And every product line has a manager of some sort, and ours checks on each of us to make sure we are doing our assigned job. And now that Jeremy's Squip knows about us almost... you know, i don't know what hes going to do. He may just let it slide or he could directly contact them and send a complaint about me and then-"

"Woah relax" I stroked a piece of hair out of his and continued "You're over thinking everything. We can just ask Jeremy and his Squip to pretend like he doesn't know your a Squip, and if 'they' find out we can tell them that your objective was to be with me" I smiled at his reassuring him that everything with be okay. He smiled a pitiful smile back at me and nodded. 

"Okay good lets go talk with Jeremy" I held his hand and pulled him up from the bed leading him through the house to find Jeremy. However as we where doing that we heard screams from downstairs. We looked at each other then both started to run down to see what was happening. 

I saw rich freaking out and shouting for mountain dew, and Jeremy running out of the house. Then out of nowhere Squip starts to pull me out of the house too. I asked him what was happening and without stopping he shouts how we have to get out of here fast. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning with a ton of text messages from social media, from my friends and from group chats. I opened up my phone and all i could see was posts and messages about Rich. I called up Jenna and asked her what had happened?

"Oh my God, Oh my God, ok so. At the end of last nights party, the very end of last nights party, did you see rich?"

"Yeah i saw rich he was-"

"So he's behaving hazy like a tweekin' junkie, Flailin' crazy like a freakin' monkey."

"He really shouldn't drink so much for a small guy"

"Right. but, he wasn't drunk." 

"What the Hell?"

"Yeah, he wasn't drunk! Cuz i heard from Dustin Croft that Rich had barely touched a drop. Which means you can't blame the things he did on alcohol. It's just so terrible I don't want to relive it all...but do you want me to tell you?"

"I'm scared but sure."

"Okay here's what happend at the party's end...Rich set a fire and he burned down the house.

"Oh, shit. Rich set a fire and he burned down the house?"

"Yep, I thought I was dreamin', everybody was screamin' when rich set a fire and he burned down the house."

When we hung up i asked for Squip to materialise, i then stared and him in shock of the news. 

"I-is this why we ran out of the house?" He nodded. "Why did he do this?"

"I think it was his Squip." 

"oh"

"Yeah, his Squip probably was putting to much pressure on him and wouldn't let Rich get rid of him. He was probably to controlling." I then kept looking on social media hoping id distract myself, but unfortunately go the opposite. Everyone was talking about Rich and his situation, and the worst thing was that most people where adding lies to the news. Some one was saying 'he fled to Bombay' others are saying he did it cause 'he knew he was gay' and some one even said 'he's totally dead'.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple of days since the whole rich thing and everyone had stopped lying about the story and it was old news now, and right now everyone is at the hospital to visit Rich. We all bought cards, flowers and get well soon balloons, and after the visit when we where walking out Chloe asked everyone if they where busy this weekend. Lucky for her we were all free.

"Great because my uncle just finished doing up this cabin near the woods and he asked if i could kinda test it out with some friends, so I'm inviting you guys to stay round for the weekend." Jeremy and Christine both politely thanked her for inviting them and agreed they could go. Jake, Jenna and Brooke excitedly cheered, agreeing they'd defiantly be there. Then Chloe turned to me and asked if id be going. I thought about it and decided it'd be fun.

"Fuck it, sure ill go" I said. Chloe smirked at me and asked "you gunna bring your boyfriend, Eric?" I looked awkwardly at Jeremy and be at Chloe.

"I'll ask if he's free and text the group chat...Do you think I could invite Micheal?" Chloe replied saying many excuses as to why it might not be a good idea, but i just don't think Chloe really liked him much...at least not enough for him to sleep round her cabin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe: Is everyone still meeting at the cabin today?

Brooke: obviously! x 😜

Jenna: duh

Jake: yep!! 😁

Christine: yeh :)

Jeremy: yeah

Yeah, of course : Y/N

Chloe: Sooo can Eric come? 😉

Shit I keep forgetting to ask, hang on x :Y/N

 

I looked up from my phone and was about to ask Squip if he could come as my boyfriend, but just as I opened my mouth he said he would do it.

He can come 😊:Y/N

Brooke: OMG this is going to be so fun!!

Christine: Should I bring anything? 🤔

Chloe: Maybe some condoms for Y/N and Eric 🤫😉😂

Jake: 😲😲

Shut up!😖 :Y/N

Christine: so nothing? 😅

Jeremy: maybe some soda, like mountain dew white out or something?😏

That's weirdly specific 😂😅 : Y/N

Jake: oo yeah that stuff is good! Also some Dr pepper or something? 😋

Christine: okay ! 😁

Chloe: see you all in a bit 😁💄🐾   
Chloe: oh and don't forget like essential sleepover stuff! X

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored, lets play a game." Brooke complained extending the 'o' in 'bored'. 

"Let's play like, truth or dare." Christine offered

"ooo, yeah!" Jake exclaimed, excited. We were all sitting in the main room of the cabin, where there was lots of sofa's and armchairs surrounding a coffee table near a warm fireplace. Squip and I where sharing a two seat sofa, across from us was two small armchairs next to each other, on these was Jeremy and Jake. To the left was Brooke, Chloe and Christine sitting on a three seated sofa, and Jenna was sitting on the floor leaning on the coffee table sipping her drink and occasionally eating an M&M from a bowl full of them. Everyone had been drinking mainly the white out, but i stuck to Dr Pepper and luckily for me no one really found it odd. 

"Okay Jake you go first." Chloe said mischievously. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare."

"Okay, um...oh i know, okay. I dare you to put a insta story saying 'I'm coming . . . I'm coming . . .' then one minute later, add another one saying 'I just came'." 

"What the fu- fine ill do it , cuz I'm not a pussy." And just as he said...he did it. We where all laughing at the messages he got after that dare, but he started the next round and asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy! Truth or dare."

"ugh, truth." 

"Umm, ha okay. If you got to have a threesome with two other people in this room, who would you chose?"

"Eww Jake wtf" Broke and Christine said at the same time, but everyone else was giggling at the weird question.

"Jesus, umm... Brooke and C-Christine, i guess." Jeremy said in a kind of awkward way. I could see Christine blushing in the corner of my eye.

"ooo saucy" Jenna said laughing

"Nice, nice. Okay your go" Jake said 

"Right okay" Jeremy cleared his throat and carried on. "Y/N! Truth or Dare" I thought about it for a second and decided to go with a dare. Jeremy looked around as he thought but then smirked to himself and began to speak. 

"Okay, i dare you to chug down an entire bottle of Mountain Dew White Out." I giggled awkwardly at the dare and looked over to Squip worryingly. 

"Are you kidding that's such an easy dare! " Jake complained. Squip nodded at me as if to say he'd be alright, and i did the dare. I picked up a fresh bottle of White out and chugged it down as fast as I could with everyone cheering me on as if it was alcohol. 

"See wasn't that hard was it?" Jeremy said laughing to him self, I mockingly put my middle finger up to him and laughed awkwardly. As we kept on playing a couple more rounds, I was constantly keeping an eye on Squip. And it was now Chloe's turn and she was asking him.

"Okay Eric, Truth or dare?" 

"Uh dare?" Squip said knowing that he was most likely going to regret that.

"I dare you do give Y/N a hickey." As she said that i went bright red, and I thought Squippy would look nervous but instead he gave me a hungry look, and a smirk. And just as he was dared he pulled me close and moved my top out of the way so he could reach my neck. I closed my eyes trying to ignore all the eyes that where on us and tried to enjoy the moment. I bit my lip from the pleasure making sure not to moan, other wise the others would forever make fun of me. After a small while he stopped on that particular spot at moved up my neck slowly, one after the other he eventually reached my jaw line and we had a brief moment staring into each others eyes before he lost control and aggressively pulled me in for a deep kiss, at first i was shocked with the sudden movement but i sunk into the kiss almost straight away. Whilst continuing to kiss he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the main room, hearing the others cheering for us I giggled at the silliness of them.

Whilst he had me in his arms he continuing to kiss me deeply until we stumbled into a room with a double bed. He threw be down on the bed and took his shirt and trousers off, chucking them on the floor and with a sexy smirk and hungry eyes he joined me on the bed. 

As he climbed on top of me he slowly lifted up my top letting his fingers slowly trace over my skin making me giggle a tiny bit at the ticklish touch. When my top and bra was off, he softly licked my nipple before sucking slightly. I let out a small moan, and he came up to my ear and whispered "I just increased your nerve sensitivity, so good luck" he kissed my check and then returned to his previous position. 'oh fuck you' . As he sucked and licked circles around my nipples i bit my lip trying to contain myself and arched my back in the pleasure, whilst I was enjoying myself I noticed that he took off my shorts and crept his hand to stroke my over my underwear. 

"Already wet are you?" he said, i could hear the smirk he must have on his face, i replied with a soft of muffled noise meaning yes.

He then started leaving a trail of soft kisses down my stomach and eventually kissing my clit over the top of my underwear, as if to tease me. I released a couple more moans, each one louder then the last as i got more and more of the empowering feeling. He pulled the now socking wet underwear off of me, and started to use his tongue to pleasure me even more. However when i got close to the feeling of climax he stopped and crawled back up to kiss me on the lips. Now to his surprise this time i was going to he in control. I pushed him over making sure he was sitting up and that i was on top of him. He seemed semi-surprised for half a second but then have me a smirk and a raised eye brow as if to challenge me, as a response i grinned at him and moved his boxers out the way, pushing myself up, lining his length with my entrance and sat taking the majority of his length at once. I felt a small amount of pain in the beginning but it was soon replaced with a huge amount of pleasure. At this point in time we where both working together to satisfy each other, i was nibbling on his ear whilst lightly pulling the back of hair and he was giving small kisses over my hickeys that he gave me earlier, all this happening whilst we thrusted into each other, the both of us letting out load moans and deep breathes. Squippy became more dominant again becoming faster and faster, i grabbed his hair hard and moaned with every thrust he gave, ready to climax. Once done he didn't finish much longer after me and we both collapsed down on the bed, catching our breath. I looked over to him and giggled as i pulled myself closer to him and laid my arm on his toned torso. 

"...I'm somewhat happy Jeremy made us do that." I said giggling to Squippy, he looked down at me a gave a loving smile, one I've never seen on him before. 

"Me too."


End file.
